


Don't Handle With Care

by ashfinsawriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Hank Anderson, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfinsawriter/pseuds/ashfinsawriter
Summary: Hank's rough with Connor, and Connor needs more.





	Don't Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is just… Honestly I don't know what to say about it. I saw this: https://mobile.twitter.com/plastictwink/status/1073983520618491904
> 
> And I got inspired I guess and decided to write a smut one-shot.
> 
> Just… Read the tags there are enough of them on mobile to warn you.

Connor had absolutely no clue why he was constructed with a fully functioning set of genitalia, but he was. It wasn't particularly useful to his function. Not previously, anyway. They got their first use when Connor pushed Lieutenant Hank Anderson a little too far.

The human clearly wasn't intending it to be sexual, in fact he didn't know it was. Connor didn't expect it to be. The RK800 was frustrated, one of the few emotions he can feel, because the Lieutenant was refusing to cooperate. They have to continue the investigation, and Hank was ignoring Connor.

So the android walked over to him and leaned close. He tried to be understanding, but impatience seeped into his tone as he spoke. Hank was having none of it, apparently.

Strong hands gripped Connor's front and swung him around all at once, lifting him before slamming him against the clear wall beside Hank's desk. Connor had never even achieved an erection before, yet pinned up against the wall, his powerful and mechanical body manhandled so easily, he suddenly found waves of pleasure crashing over him. He went stock-still, trying not to betray how _good_ he felt as Hank's deep voice washes over his audio processors. Connor can't even understand what he's saying, he's too busy struggling to process the pleasure he's feeling. It's replaced by bone-melting relaxation as Hank sets him down. The android struggles to act normal, detecting a wetness at his crotch. The RK800 had just ejaculated from being handled roughly.

Connor tried to push the incident from his mind as they went to investigate a deviant AX400. It proved challenging as his cum-soaked undergarments couldn't be changed beforehand, a constant reminder. He was distracted by the investigation at least, his oral sensors occupying him by analysing the thirium on a wire fence. An AX400's thirium.

The RK800 had wondered if rough contact was simply a sexual trigger for him by some accident of his sensors, but an android named Ralph proves otherwise. The android spoke in third person and had severe burns across its face, and its stress rose as Connor approached the stairs. He looked under to see the AX400 shielding something. Before Connor could get closer, Ralph tackled him with a yell, "Run, Kara!"

Ralph's contact only activated the expected fight response in him. He threw off the damaged android and chased Kara and her child companion. The chase was exhilarating in a way he was programmed to enjoy, but a sexual response isn't activated again by this experience. Perhaps it was just a fault in his software.

That's what he's decided in his secondary processors as he slams against a fence the deviants ran over. Hank catches up to him. The partners watch as Kara brings the YK500 to the edge of an automated vehicle only freeway. Connor starts to climb over the fence to chase them, but Hank grabs his shoulder, "Hey, where you going?"

Connor's sensors activate under Hank's touch, "I can't let them get away."

The deviants are already on the divider in the middle on the road. Hank insists, "They won't, they'll never make it to the other side."

"I can't take that chance." The RK800 jumps to climb the fence again, and that's when it happens. Hank yanks him back down, voice harsh and commanding, "Hey, you'll get yourself killed! Do _not_ go after them Connor, that's an order!"

The android doesn't immediately experience orgasm this time at the Lieutenant's manhandling, but arousal is the only explanation for the heat pooling in his groin after being pulled down so easily. Frustrated, he obeys, letting go of the fence and trying to process his excitement around Lt. Anderson. He watches the deviants escape, but he's preoccupied. Failing his mission should be on the forefront of his mind, but instead, Hank occupies that level of processing. On the way back to Hank's car, Connor feels something unusual between his legs. A glance down reveals to him that he has an erection. The android hastily adjusts his clothes, not wanting to appear unprofessional.

Once seated, Connor can't keep himself still. He feels achey and hot. His sensors plead for touch as he glances at Hank driving. The human gives him an irritated look when he squirms too much, "Could you stop that? I'm trying to drive."

"Sorry, Lieutenant." The RK800 makes an effort to move less. His undergarments feel wetter than ever. He knows some male sex partner androids are custom fitted with a self-lubricating anus, usually more effective than a human woman's vagina. Does he have that modification to his components? His knowledge on his genitalia is far more limited than his knowledge on other functions. It would explain it. Connor clenches his hands into fists on the tops of his thighs, resisting the urge to grab between his legs.

When the partners arrive back at the precinct, Connor nearly sprints back inside, wondering if the close proximity is the reason his arousal refuses to fade. He's sure his face is flushing blue as he realizes he doesn't know if his lubricant is soaking through his pants visibly. He knows thirium can build up in his face like a blushing human's blood, but he lacks the reddish fluid that more expressive androids have to give a human appearance. The RK800 quickly sits in his chair uncomfortably, squirming under the confused glances he receives from his hasty entrance.

The Lieutenant follows and sits in his own chair. Connor can _hear_ his weight, and can't help but preconstruct being pinned down, easily moved however the strong man wants… The android realizes he's rocking his hips down into his chair and quickly stops. He has to take care of this before someone really notices. Connor shakily stands up and walks into the bathroom, figuring no one will pay him enough attention to wonder why.

It's luckily empty when the RK800 walks in, so he can immediately lock himself in a stall and shove his pants down. Luckily his undergarments must be waterproof, because while he can clearly feel the slickness of his lubricant against his body, his pants are dry. Once the boxer briefs are off too, he's certain his hole has been dripping this whole time.

Connor clenches his jaw to fight back a moan as he reaches between his legs. He feels terribly empty, so he ignores his penis in favour of shoving a finger up his ass. The lubricant makes it easy going, so the android immediately pushes in a second one. His simulated breathing picks up as pleasure rolls through him, but it's just not enough. He thrusts in and out a few times to make the constriction around his opening relax enough to push a third finger in.

The android can't bite back a whimper this time as he fucks into himself as deeply as he can. He wants his Lieutenant. He imagines the human's cock driving deep into him and automatically rolls his hips back into his hand. Somehow he manages just the right angle and presses the tips of his fingers against the collection of sensors that mimic a prostate. He can't reach as well as he wants, but the pleasure is enough to make his legs buckle as he rubs the spot. He shoves his free hand into his mouth to stifle a moan. The RK800's oral sensors reward him by offering their own pleasure until he's closer to dizzy with it than he thought possible.

Then he hears the door open. The android freezes, his fingers still jammed against his prostate and sending a constant pressure that just borders on the good side of too much. He's not sure if he could remove his fingers silently, or even ease up on the sensation he's providing himself now, so he doesn't. His cock throbs with the desperation to orgasm, but he doesn't let it. Connor tries to distract himself by monitoring the human so he'll know as soon as he's gone.

It's only once the human is washing his hands that Connor's processors catch up and realize why the footsteps sounded familiar. They're the Lieutenant's. He suddenly reconstructs how he was slammed up against the wall and can't help himself. He moans helplessly around the hand in his mouth, his phallus twitching violently as he holds back his orgasm.

The human startles, then turns the sink off. Footsteps approach Connor's stall, then a familiar deep voice asks, "The fuck are you doing, Connor? I know that's you, no one else wears fancy shoes and pants like that. I know androids don't use the restroom like a human."

Connor slowly pulls his hand out of his mouth, the drag of the digits against his tongue nearly drawing a whine from him, "I-I don't really know…"

"A-are you malfunctioning or something? Your voice, ah, sounds very…" He trails off. Connor can't take it any more. The android yanks his fingers from his hole and quickly opens the stall door. The Lieutenant stares at him in shock, his eyes particularly lingering on the RK800's erect cock, and the shine on his thighs where slippery lubricant has dripped down. Hank's immediately flustered, his vitals implying arousal, "Holy shit Connor, I-I didn't think you even had… I'll just…"

Connor kicks off his shoes and socks, since it'd be slower to pull his pants off over them, then literally pounces on Hank before he can take more than one step towards the door. The human stumbles but doesn't fall as 160 pounds of horny android slams into his front. Connor wraps his arms around the back of the Lieutenant's neck and his legs around the man's waist. The RK800 isn't sure what possessed him to make such an attack, but Hank's instinctively wrapped his arms around the android. But then he pulls closer rather than pushing Connor away, even though his tone is outraged, "What the actual fuck are you doing!?"

The machine assures him, "If you r-really don't want me, I'll release you immediately... B-but you show signs of arousal a-and I…" He whimpers, humping Hank's lower belly. One of Lt. Anderson's hands slips down to Connor's ass. The human gasps softly as his fingers slip on Connor's slick, "Holy shit… I never said I didn't want you… Fuck, what's got you so… W-wet?"

The android tries to push back onto his hand, "A-arousal… When you slammed me up against that wall earlier, I ejaculated immediately… Th-then when you pulled me off that fence, I immediately became aroused… It wouldn't stop…"

Hank looks shocked at the first news, then gets a commanding look in his eyes. He reaches up and grabs Connor's hair, experimentally yanking his head back. Connor moans, squirming against his human as the inputs make him even more desperate to cum. The Lieutenant growls deep in his throat, "Do you want me, hmmm? You want my cock in that pretty little ass, stretching you open and showing you a good time?"

Connor preconstructs such a thing and immediately _begs,_ "Yes, please, Lieutenant, I-I need you..!"

"If that's true… You'll wait for tonight. Wash up, no more touching yourself. If you're a good boy, Connor, I'll take you home with me and reward you."

The RK800 stiffens, the dominant tone making him feel weak and pliant. He can be a good boy. He'll be a good boy for his human. He confirms, "Yes, sir, I'll be good for you..."

Hank grins, eyes dark with lust at the formal speech, "You'd better."

The Lieutenant pulls Connor off of him roughly and sets him down. Connor whimpers at the treatment, then scrambles to a sink to wash his hands first and foremost. Lt. Anderson simply leaves the bathroom. The android uses paper towels to wipe down his thighs and ass, although he makes an effort not to touch his genitals even though they're throbbing desperately for attention. He has his orders. He redresses, then leaves the restroom, even more of a mess than before.

The machine tries to continue the investigation, but he can't focus. For hours he sits in his chair, failing to properly sort and analyze files. The aching and pulsing between his legs refuses to let up. A human's penis would've gone flaccid long before.

Finally, Hank stands up. He walks towards the doors of the station. Connor stumbles from how quickly he leaps up and follows. The android avoids looking at reception as they leave, knowing that another android must surely be able to scan his predicament. Once they get settled in the car, the Lieutenant leans over to rub his palm against Connor's crotch. The android gasps and bucks his hips up, sweet, relieving pleasure running through him. Then Hank pulls away, "Don't distract me while I drive."

Connor whines softly, "Y-yes sir…"

The RK800 once again finds himself struggling to stay still, but this time it's even more of a challenge. He's more desperate than ever. It feels like an eternity before the car pulls up to a house. Connor manages to pull himself together enough to check his GPS. Hank's address. They've arrived.

Connor practically flings himself out of the car before running up to Hank's door, certain that he must be leaking through his clothes by now. The Lieutenant follows at a torturously slow pace, taking his time to unlock and open the door. The android darts inside, nearly vibrating with excitement. Normally he'd pet the dog that trots up to greet him, but the only animal Connor can think about right now is his human. Hank pats the dog on the head, then points to a corner heavily coated in shed fur, "Go lay down, Sumo."

The tone Hank uses on Connor as the dog walks away is far more commanding, "Connor, bedroom. Clothes off. No touching yourself. If you need me to stop what I'm doing, say 'red.' Got it?"

"Got it, sir." Connor spins and darts deeper into the house, already loosening his tie. It doesn't take long for the RK800 to find the bedroom. He strips off as quickly as he can, folding his clothes to occupy himself as he waits for Lt. Anderson to follow him. He decides to stand by the bed, not sure if the human wants his sheets covered in lubricant. His legs shake with the effort of self control as he closes his hands into tight fists at his sides.

When Hank walks in, he's only dressed in one shirt and his boxers. He appears to already be semi-hard. Connor immediately wants to taste him, his mouth flooding with synthetic saliva as he considers the analysing. He whines needily, giving the human the most pitifully needy expression he can muster.

Hank suddenly picks Connor up, giving him no room to struggle. Connor doesn't want to struggle, he's compliant to the roughness. He pleads, "I-I've been aroused for so long, sir please…"

Hank growls, one arm holding Connor against his body while the other reaches up so his fingers can thread through the android's hair. The RK800 moans, purposefully resisting Hank's powerful hand in order to feel that delicious tugging. Suddenly, their lips meet. Connor doesn't know how to kiss but he does his best to move with Hank. The Lieutenant runs his tongue along the seam of Connor's lips until the android opens his mouth.

Connor's flooded with information as Hank pushes his tongue into the machine's mouth. He analyzes everything about the human's tongue and saliva as Lt. Anderson presses his tongue against the RK800's sensors. Connor moans needily into the kiss, thrusting his hips desperately against Hank's solid form.

It's not long before the android is suddenly thrown onto the bed. He cries out, right on the brink of orgasm when Hank growls, "Don't you dare cum. Not until I say so."

Connor writhes as he fights the pressure building in him. Luckily he calms just enough that he no longer feels at risk of losing it. Determined to please Hank, he manages to access his sexual settings and deactivates his ability to orgasm. He doesn't touch his pleasure sensitivity. Connor's movements calm slightly and he lets out a breath. Hank smirks, "Good boy."

Suddenly Connor's being pinned to the bed, both of his wrists contained in just one of Hank's hands. The other hand scratches down Connor's front, making the android gasp and squirm. The Lieutenant lets out a breath, "So reactive…"

Calloused fingers wrap around Connor's cock. The android moans loudly as Hank works over the sensitive biocomponent, still being rough with him but more careful with this part than others. Then Hank lets him go entirely and gets back off the bed, "Stay."

Connor doesn't move, breathing heavily as his penis leaks precum onto his belly and his ass drips with lubricant. He does his best to watch Hank from his position laying down as the human undresses fully, then grabs Connor's tie from the neat pile of clothing. The android gets a good look at Hank's dick. His mouth waters, it's a little bigger than average and Connor wants to taste every inch.

The Lieutenant climbs back onto the bed and grabs Connor's arms again, forcefully dragging him around until his wrists are against the headboard. Connor desperately thrusts his hips up as Hank tightly secures his wrists to the wood with his tie. The android could escape if he truly wanted, though not without damaging his tie. The tightness against his wrists has him whining needily and spreading his legs, "P-please, sir, I need you inside me..."

Hank gives himself a few strokes, "Inside where? Communicate, or are you too much of a sexbot slut to explain yourself?"

Connor flushes at the accusation. The throbbing between his legs is intense, but he just can't help himself. He pleads, "M-My mouth, Lieutenant, please…" Then he opens his mouth and stretches his tongue out, trying to show off.

Hank looks a little surprised, but he just gets up on his knees and shifts forward until his sturdy thighs are caging Connor's upper body, "Well I'm feeling generous, and I'd love to use that pretty little mouth. Hit me with your knee if it's too much."

The RK800's eyes flutter from pleasure as he takes every inch slowly, no sign of a gag reflex. Hank's surprised again as Connor's lips brush against his pelvis. Then he smirks, "Such a cockslut, taking all of me so easily…"

Connor's nearly overloaded with information from Hank's precum and heated skin, and when the human starts roughly thrusting in and out of his mouth, all Connor can do is relax his jaw and take it. It feels so good, he can feel his own phallus twitching between his legs. He's certain he'd be cumming from this alone if he hadn't deactivated that ability, and it's driving him wild.

It's all too soon that Hank is pulling back out, "Fuck, you feel so damn good. But I want to fuck that pretty little ass of yours. I bet you don't need any prep, huh? You could take all of me instantly."

Connor arches his back up, panting heavily, "Please..! I need you so badly..!"

Hank shuffles back on the bed again, then grabs Connor's knees and shoves his legs up. The human climbs between the machine's thighs, rolling his hips so his cock slides teasingly against Connor's aching hole. Then, finally, Hank shifts to push in.

The pace is brutal, and Connor loves it. Hank fucks him fast and hard, until the RK800 is moaning so loudly that the sounds lace with static. The human's grunts are like music to Connor's ears. It's not long before the bigger man hits Connor's prostate. The android screams and arches up as pleasure slams through him, peaking just where he should be orgasming if he were able. He sobs, "L-let me cum, please sir! Let me cum! I need to cum!"

Hank growls and slaps Connor's leg, hard, "You'll cum when I'm ready for you to, my sexbot. Be a good boy now, let me _use you."_

Connor throbs with need at that, but he stops begging. He makes sure his cooling system is at max when he gets an overheating warning. Hank's pace changes, getting quicker and sloppier, although he still rams Connor's prostate with many of his thrusts. Lt. Anderson orders, "C-cum with me!"

Connor reactivates his orgasm function just as Hank roars out his pleasure, slamming in deep and grinding his hips against Connor's ass as his thick cock pumps semen deep into Connor. The android cries out as he's filled, his prostate stimulated in just the right way. His orgasm finally hits him, his voice shorting out from how loud he tries to scream as his own seed splatters over his abdomen and chest. The feeling is absolute bliss, an intensity that the RK800 didn't know could exist.

The android's overloaded senses take a minute to reset to normal. When they do, he finds that Hank has pulled out and is undoing the tie around Connor's wrists. The Lieutenant grunts, "Rough enough for you?"

Connor sighs softly, relaxed in the afterglow, "Yes, thank you Lieutenant… I'm sorry this happened, I didn't intend to develop such an intense attraction to you…"

Hank tosses the tie to the side, "What the fuck are you apologizing for? That's the best fuck I've had in as long as I can remember."

Connor widens his eyes as Hank suddenly gathers him up in his arms, "Now, come on. Time for some maintenance."

The android clings onto his human as the Lieutenant gets off the bed with him, "What do you mean by maintenance, Lieutenant?"

"Just call me Hank, I think what we just did puts us on a first name basis. Machines need maintenance, and this android right here…" Hank shakes him a tiny bit, causing him to reflexively cling harder, "…Needs a wash. It's called aftercare, I don't care if your circuits or whatever needs it, it's for my benefit too."

Connor didn't need the bath. He didn't need Hank gently checking his jaw and softly asking if he's sore anywhere. He didn't need to borrow an oversized pair of boxers and T-Shirt. He didn't need to be tucked into bed, with the human pulling him close into a comfortable embrace.

Connor didn't need any of this. But he found it pleasant, and hoped an encounter like this could occur again.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was... Something. Comments are highly appreciated, even on this terrible thing


End file.
